To Love A Gryffindor
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: A series of one shots exploring various Slytherins and thier loves for Gryffindors. Not always happy. They flow along so each couple is continued though all of them. [Complete]
1. Wishful Thinking

J.K. Rowling's owns all except the plot, Nicole Moiré , Serena Amboy, and Blair Malfoy. This is a updated version with corrections and more content  
  
WARNING: This was written before OoTP so I had no idea of what was to happen in year five as well as the fact Narcissa and Sirius were cousins. Otherwise they wouldn't have been paired up in this story. Consider this cannon up to book 4 then ignore the rest of the books.  
  
A/N: This is a part of a series about S/G pairs. So far three parts are planned out while there are more couples.  
  
Isn't it funny how life likes to play its ironic games with us? I think so. It really likes to play with me. Who would have thought that in eight years, my ideas on everything would change? Being a Malfoy means certain things, or at least it did. It meant power, money, and being a top rank Death Eater. It meant hating Muggles and Muggle-borns, and especially hating Harry Potter. It meant being cold and cynical, almost to the point that you had no emotion at all. Maybe it's a good thing I wasn't really a Malfoy after all.  
  
One of the most surprising things about my life is that those I thought I would never like are now my closest friends and in one case, my love. Those I thought would always be my friends left as soon as they could. Harry Potter, whom I was raised to hate, is now one of my best friends along with the Dream Team: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. And of course then there is her.  
  
Out of my old friends, only a few are left. Marcus Flint, who has been missing for the last four years, and Blaise Zabini were the only ones not to forsake me as soon as I proclaimed myself not to be a follower of Voldemort. Blaise stands beside me today, making funny faces at one of the bridesmaids, but I don't really want to know which one. Those two as well as Ron are the only people who know my feelings for her.  
  
Remember how I said life likes to play ironic games? Well this is one. Malfoys are not allowed to love; yet I fell for her. Malfoys were meant to hate the Weasleys, yet I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. Her red hair and brown eyes always haunted me since my second year and I actually felt physical pain each and every time I teased her.  
  
I never told her how I felt and it's been many years since. For the past five years I have been working as an Auror, bringing in Death Eaters who didn't seem to get the clue that Voldemort was dead and not coming back, no matter what they thought. Many of my so-called friends from Hogwarts had to be killed because they couldn't see the light. Of course they never had or else they wouldn't have followed Voldemort anyway.  
  
Harry and Ron, like the good Gryffindors that they are, also became Aurors. Hermione now teaches at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration teacher. The Deputy Headmistress decided to devote all her time to that position and handed down the teaching job to her most promising graduate.  
  
I'm still waiting for Ron to get his act in gear and actually ask her to marry him. It has been quite obvious for many years that the two belong together. Luckily Ron got a job at Hogwarts as well, as the assistant Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He helps Hagrid take care of all the animals. Well, except snakes, neither he nor Harry will explain why he has such a fear of snakes. All I get is that it happened on one of their adventures.  
  
I guess I should tell you how I became friends with them. In my fifth year, my father (or at least who I thought to be my father) died doing Voldemort's dealings. My mother, never having loved him, decided that she would tell me the truth about my heritage. It wasn't till that summer that my former enemy was going to become my stepbrother.  
  
His Godfather, Sirius Black, had been a friend of my mother during their days at Hogwarts and right before she had married my father they had gotten involved. He was my biological father, though he never knew it till I did. Harry was already adopted by that time and was his 'son.' My mother and Sirius got back together right before the end of the school year and married right before the next, making Harry and me Step-siblings.  
  
My mother had never told anyone that I wasn't a Malfoy. I went after her in looks so no one doubted the lie that I was Lucius Malfoy's son. At first even I did not believe. Slowly I accepted it but it really did not sink in until Blair was born, but more about that later. That summer I spent with Harry changed the way I looked at things. We became friends after that (it is kind of hard to be enemies with your brother). He integrated me into his friends and soon we were best friends. It was really odd and I am sure some were looking out the window for those flying pigs.  
  
Mother told me that if I wanted to I could change my last name from Malfoy to her maiden name or my true father's name. I decided against it. Draco Black or Felonious did not sound right. Besides I had to prove that Malfoys are not all bad.  
  
During my sixth year, after deciding I would never get the one I loved, I started to date a Hufflepuff named Serena Amboy. She was lovely and someone who I liked to talk to. I thought I was over my first love when I purposed to her on graduation day. We were married soon afterwards and Blair was born when we were 19.  
  
Blair is everything to me. Things change when you get handed a small person wrapped in blanket and knowing you helped create that. She was beautiful. She is four now. Ever since Serena died three years ago in battle against a Death Eater it has just been the two of us.  
  
This brings me to now. I'm currently standing in the front of a church, beside Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini acting as a groomsman for Harry. Today he is getting married to Ginny, the girl I love. Today is start of heartbreak.  
  
Damn Potter. Why did he have to win her heart? Why did he have to steal her away from me? Why did he have to always win?  
  
Ron put his hand on my shoulder. He knew about my feelings for his sister. At times I wondered if he had always known. I loved her even when I was married to Serena.  
  
I wish I had told her. I wish I were standing there, waiting instead of him. I wish we were going to be happy like they will. I wish she were mine.  
  
Wishful thinking.  
  
Suddenly there was movement from the other side of the priest. Without turning I knew it was Ginny's friend Nicole Moiré. The guest gasped. So what if Nicole decided to be late for her best friend's wedding. But then everyone stopped talking and turned towards the back where the bride was about to enter. Hermione was already at the front of the church, waiting to take the bouquet.  
  
I didn't look. Somehow I did not want to see her dressed in her wedding gown getting married to someone else. I distracted myself from the ceremony by smiling at my daughter, who sat on her grandfather's lap, her brown eyes sparkling. I managed to miss the whole ceremony by doing that. In fact Nicole had to tug on my arm to get me down the aisle. Luckily no one noticed but her and my parents.  
  
We walked to the back of the church and watched as everyone left. Right before the pictures of the wedding party would take place she dragged me into the nearest room and shut the door and immediately kissed me. At first I was shocked but I continued to kiss her. It took me a minute or two to realize what was happing and when I did, I pushed Nicole away.  
  
"Nic-" I stopped. Right in front of me, in Nicole's dress, was Ginny herself. After standing there for a second, I turned, opened the door, and peered out only to see Harry and Nicole waving at me. At last moment the two had switched. They had planed this. I turned back to Ginny and she smiled.  
  
"I've been waiting to kiss you like that for three years." She said. I just smiled and pulled her close to me, closing the door again.  
  
"I've been waiting longer." With that I kissed her again. I guess sometimes it does pay to have some wishful thinking.  
  
Sequel is uploaded as a second chapter 


	2. To Know Her is to Love Her

* * *

To Love A Gryffindor 2: To Know Her Is To Know Her  
  
(A/N: This is part of a series of long one-shots that flow together with the plot. First one is D/G and it is called Wishful Thinking. The next part is called "Chasing Forever" and it is Katie/Marcus. I may have more parts) Dedicated to Nicole, Kelly, Jackie and Emily. The Senior Girls of the FOTAC.  
  
Three years post Part 1  
  
The old tavern was slowly filling up with the evening crowd. It was a homely place, known only to the locals. It had dark hardwood floors and walls. It showed its age but it was the charm of the place and many people came weekend, after weekend to meet their friends for a dinner or drink there.  
  
One man in particular had been coming for the last five days straight. He came in about noon and would buy a meal and a drink. The drink would last him till six, when the evening crowd would flow into the place. Then he would order drinks more often until he was no longer able to think straight.  
  
His best friend and his girlfriend sat at a table a couple feet away. It was far enough away not to been seen by the man, but still close enough for them to see him. They also came every night, worried for their friend. He was like family to them and seeing him so sad and self-destructive made them worry. This was not his typical behavior. He was usually a very happy person, bringing out the best in everyone.  
  
The girl got up from her table and walked over to the bar to order some drinks. She turned around after telling the bar tenders the order and looked over her friend. His usual well-kempt appearance was gone. It was obvious he had not shaved in a while and his black hair was not as nice as he normally kept it. His blue-green eyes were lifeless and dull and he looked like he had not been home in days. It was time, she finally decided. Canceling her order, she looked back over to her boyfriend. He nodded and joined her at the man's table.  
  
They both picked him off the chair and dragged him out of the tavern into an alleyway. The blond man walked back into the place and paid for the drinks while the redhead held up the unresponsive friend. When her boyfriend returned they both took a side of the friend and touched a small object the girl had taken out of her purse.  
  
Suddenly they were inside the kitchen of their home and the said friend vomited on her floor; her nice and only just redone floor. Picking up the passed out man, she shared an aspirated look with her boyfriend. Good thing she loved his best friend.

* * *

Blaise Zabini awoke the next morning with a hangover. It was not surprising even to him. He did realize what he had had been doing for the last five days, despite drinking himself into passing out every night. The room in which he was lying was too bright, even with his eyes closed. However he was willing to risk opening them to see what the heavy object on his chest was.  
  
Opening his eyes a bit, and trying to avoid light at all possible, he looked to see the hazel-brown eyes of his goddaughter staring back at him. The little girl smiled at him.  
  
"You threw up last night." Blaise had not forgotten and wished he could. Ginny was going to kill him for that. It was her fault though; she should have remembered that alcohol does not do well with Portkeys. Hermione did it enough times to remember that. Blaise grimaced as that thought went though his head. He did not want to think of Hermione Granger now.  
  
"Thank you, Blair, for reminding me." He smiled at the little girl, although it was not a real smile. He did not feel like smiling even without the hangover. However, the little girl did not need to know that. She was just as perceptive as her father and if he didn't smile she would have questions.  
  
Lots of questions.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. Blair honey, get off of your uncle." Blaise turned to the door to see Blair's future stepmother walk in the door with a tray. On the tray contained a breakfast of pancakes and toast, orange juice, coffee and a vial of something he knew was anti-hangover potion. There is one thing to say about Ginevra Weasley...she knew how to take care of people.  
  
She handed him the vial first and then proceeded to place the tray on the nightstand beside the bed. Blaise had been put in the guestroom near the main rooms of the family, he could tell simply from the silver and green theme in the room. Ginny had a gift for interior and exterior design. She had taken the house and divided it, giving certain sections different colors. Narcissia and Sirius lived in the guesthouse on the other side of the rather large garden and even they had her designs.  
  
Ginny led the hyper seven-year-old out of the room while her boyfriend walked in. Draco was silent for a while before speaking to his best friend.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"The hangover's gone, if that's what you mean. Everything else no."  
  
"Blaise, drinking yourself to death is not going to change anything." Blaise scoffed.  
  
"Yes it would. I wouldn't have to go to work next week and see her come in glowing from a week long honeymoon, knowing full well that she will never look at me the way I wish she would."  
  
"There are more reasons to stay here."  
  
"Name one. I have a hardly paying job, not that I really need it since my father left a fortune when he committed suicide all because the Dark Lord was killed. The girl I am in love with just got married, my mother is insane, and no one really trusts me due to the simple fact I come from a long line of Pureblood bigots."  
  
"I need you here anyway to be my best man." Blaise's eyebrow rose.  
  
"So you finally stopped hesitating and asked Red to marry you?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Took him long enough. I have been waiting for him to ask me for about a year now." Ginny walked over to her fiancée and kissed him on the check. "And I have another reason why having an alcohol driven end won't do. You are scheduled to be the godfather of my child so I need you around for at least another year."  
  
"Are you implying that said godchild will arrive in a year, or that sometime during the year you'll get pregnant?"  
  
"Oh, it's due in May." Draco nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking.  
  
"Serves you right for stealing my Java juice Malfoy." It was a well known fact that since Hermione had brought coffee to work with her one day, Blaise and Draco had become addicted to the hot drink, Blaise especially. "That's only five months away, Gin. I take it from Drake's great impression of a fish, he was not informed before this moment." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Nope." She took Draco's hand and began to lead the still disbelieving former-slytherin out of the room. "You better get ready, we are having company over tonight."

* * *

After a shower and finishing Ginny's nutritious breakfast, he looked a lot better. He went downstairs and walked into the living room to find Blair on the floor playing with her dolls along with her friend Marcy. Ginny and Katie Bell sat talking on the couch. Katie smiled sadly at him, in a way knowing what he felt like. He felt slightly guilty now for his over-the-top dramatics. After all, at least he still could talk with Hermione but Katie most likely would never see the man she was in love with ever again.  
  
He smiled down at the girls and started to play with his honorary nieces while their mothers talked. He felt sorry for both of them. Blair had lost her mother at the age of one and luckily had been able to gain another in the form of Ginny Wesley, soon to be Malfoy. Marcy on the other hand had never seen her father. She looked just like his cousin. Blaise knew he would have loved his daughter if he were around. No one knew what happened to him, most thought him dead. However, Katie still had the belief that he was alive somewhere, along with her friend Oliver Wood who had also gone missing almost eight years ago.  
  
When Harry and Nicole arrived, the group merged into the living room. Harry and Nicole were adamantly discussing various names for the baby that was due in the upcoming months. Ginny was already labeled as godmother, paying her back for helping them with the wedding three years ago.

* * *

Hermione stood before the oak doors of the mansion of her friend, not sure if she wanted to go in. Ron had told her she had to come, after all Ginny had an important announcement to make. But the thought that he was there was terrifying. According to Ginny, he didn't know that her wedding had been changed quite a bit. For one she was no longer the bride.  
  
Ron had arrived ten minutes ago; she had watched him go in with his new wife Sapphire. What an odd couple they made. But then, she shouldn't talk. She was in love with Blaise Zabini, a man who worked as her partner in Research and Development for new Spells and Potions. He was especially good with Potions. That was what first got her attention.  
  
They had been in Advanced Potions together and were partnered up. He could memorize the ingredients of a potion easily and take notes later, although Hermione had to add in the details. During that time was the very brief period she liked to call "The Snape Era". She had a crush on her professor and ever since her fourth year she had liked people who were exceptionally good at potions. And Blaise Zabini was a potion master after Severus Snape's own heart. Hermione wondered if it ran in families, considering Severus was his godfather and Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint were his cousins and all three were very good at potions. Maybe it was just a Slytherin thing.  
  
She gathered up her courage, but it failed her. She couldn't face him yet. She turned and walked though the rain towards her car, going faster as time went by. She had almost reached it when she heard her name being called.  
  
Turning she could see Blaise running towards her. His hair, already drenched from the heavy rain, fell across his face. He walked up to her and kissed her, making her dizzy like always.  
  
"Goodbye." Hermione watched stunned as he walked back though the people at the doorway. She started to walk after him, following him up to Malfoy's less modern floors near the top. Blaise walked into one that had various windows and stopped at the end. Hermione watched him silently, observing him. He didn't have the well cared for appearance today. He was dressed in an all black outfit that was Draco's and his hair was hanging in face, curling back towards his ears. But his eyes are what caught her attention. They were a strange color of blue at the moment, a color reminding Hermione of a very hot flame. She almost smiled at the thought that he had been named for this eye color.  
  
He turned away from her and leaned his head up against the window. "What do you want Hermione." Hermione was again surprised. Blaise had not referred to her as Hermione since over a decade ago when they were fifth years at Hogwarts. He always called her 'Mione or Hermes.  
  
"I want to know why you said goodbye."  
  
"I am leaving."  
  
"Why?" Blaise laughed a cruel heartless laugh, one she was not accustomed to have heard from him.  
  
"As if you don't very well know. I broke the rules."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I feel in love with you when you are the marked property of Ron Weasley, who won in the end. So please leave me alone, Mrs. Weasley. I really do not want to get into this."  
  
Hermione stood silent for a second. She had no idea how she was going to tell him that while she had entered that building to marry Ron, it wasn't her that came out as Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What rules?" Blaise looked at her in aspiration.  
  
"For two years, Hermione, I have been nothing but your lover, maybe a friend. Nothing more. I was always the other man. It was hell knowing that to everyone else the women I loved was with Ron Weasley. I wanted to see you love me when it was apparent that you loved him. The one thing a person should never do is fall for another guy's girl and that's exactly what I did. The problem is that to know you is to love you. No one can help it." Tired of talking he apprated back to his own flat in London.

* * *

Hermione's relationship with Blaise had started off slow. She had met him in third year in Arithmancy class after dropping Divination. They had become friends in fifth year after Draco and Harry had become relatives. It wasn't till Harry and Nicole's wedding three years ago that things changed for them.  
  
Hermione had been a bridesmaid in the wedding along with Ginny and Sapphire Fatal, a friend of Nicole's from America. The groomsmen had been Ron, Draco, and Blaise. They had been tricked like everyone else that it was Ginny that was getting married to Harry that day. Till this day she still felt sorry for Draco for having to go though that. Of course, Ginny and Draco were together now, so she didn't feel too sorry.  
  
Blaise had been paired up with her at the reception to allow Ginny and Draco to be together. Ron and Sapphire were already a pair as the Maid of Honor and Best Man. It was ironic that this was how life panned out for them. Sapph and Ron together and loving it with her and Blaise together. Of course, Blaise was currently not seeing them as being "together". At the reception they had both drank a new mix that Professor Snape had made for Narcissa for the occasion and had proceeded to get very drunk. They had ended up going home together.  
  
They hadn't slept together that night, but it had awakened a sleeping monster for them. They both had to realize that they were attracted to each other. Things had been awkward at work, each trying to avoid the other one because of the new found feeling. Eventually they had just given up and Blaise had taken her out to dinner one night two years before. After that she practically lived with him. However, she never broke off the official relationship with Ron Weasley. She had never realized that Blaise felt insecure about her feelings towards him because of that, but she could see how he could.  
  
Ron and Hermione's relationship was practically nothing. They went out because everyone thought they should, in fact they felt they should. Tere was nothing in the relationship. Ron had fallen in love with Sapphire and she with Blaise. When they had decided to get married it was something they thought of while playing chess. There was no emotion in it.  
  
They had announced it the next day. Sapphire had nearly hit Ron but instead ran off to be with Nicole that day while Blaise had just watched her in silent hurt and fury that she knew was there, but ignored. It was even worse when she had handed him an invitation. She began to notice him pulling away and it had hurt her.  
  
She didn't realize she could be so stupid as not to realize that her whole relationship with Ron was hurting the man she loved. She never thought that Blaise would not be there, but he deserved better then to be her lover while she stayed married contently to Ron. Sapphire had been right when she had yelled at Ron for doing that to her. Blaise's words swarmed in her head, the whole bit about just being her toy to play with when she tired of her husband and their children.  
  
She sighed and turned over in her bed to face the window. She would have to tell him the truth in the morning. The truth that Ron was happily married to Sapphire right now and on his way to Hawaii. She would also have to tell him the truth about her feelings. But the one thing she was scared to tell him was the most important. The morning of her "wedding" to Ron she had found out she was pregnant and there was no possible way it could be anyone's child but Blaise's.  
  
He was going to hate her.

* * *

When Blaise came into work the next morning he looked much more like his normal self than he had at Draco's party. He was wearing his own clothes and today it was a dress shirt and pants. It was the usual attire for the Office of Wizard-Muggle Joint Research into Chemical and Potion Related Substances in the Ministry. They need to dress like Muggles in case they needed to go into Muggle London. He nodded a hello to Constance, Arthur Weasley's secretary and proceeded into his own office. He closed the door and stared at the occupant.  
  
"Hello Blaise." There was silence for a while before anything was said. Blaise took some time in accessing the situation.  
  
"What are you doing at work? Didn't the plane leave for Hawaii last night?"  
  
"Yes, and Ron and his wife are very happy to leave." Blaise looked at her surprisingly.  
  
"So why aren't you there."  
  
"Because I'm not Ron Weasley's wife." Blaise began to say something but she backed him into his chair and sat on his lap putting her finger to his mouth.  
  
"Wait a second, Blaise. I have something I need to say. Several things in fact." Hermione took a deep breath trying to sort the thoughts in her head. Blaise stayed silent, looking up at her, his wonderful blue eyes calm this time and his hands slightly resting on her waist so she wouldn't fall off his lap. Hermione took his chin in her hand and turned his head to look directly at hers.  
  
"I love you Blaise Zabini. I know you no doubt don't believe me, but I do. I have for several years to be truthful. I never meant to hurt you with my relationship with Ron and I shouldn't have done what I did. It didn't occur to me that you would get hurt in the process and I am sorry." Blaise raised his hand to wipe the tears that had started to fall out of her eyes. He didn't say a word though. "And while I dated Ron it was simply because everyone, including us, thought it was just written somewhere that we had to date. The same with getting married. There was never anything in our relationship that was beyond platonic. Ron was in love with Sapphire and I was in love with you. We knew about the other going out with other people but didn't care because we didn't really love each other.  
  
"When I got to the wedding and was getting into my gown I realized I couldn't go though with it. I would never be happy with Ron and I am not a woman to cheat on her husband. I couldn't let you go though, because I did love you and that scared me a bit. Ron had also seemed to come to this conclusion because he came to my dressing room door and told me he couldn't go though with marrying me. It would be like marrying Ginny only without the death by Malfoy hands. So we decided to call it off. Sapphire and I switched places and Ron and Sapphire were married. If you had not gone off drinking your beautiful head off you would have known that."  
  
Blaise looked at her silently for a moment.  
  
"You really hurt me, you know." She smiled sadly.  
  
"I know." She leaned down and kissed him softly. His grip on her tightened. It had been months since they had kissed like this, not counting the goodbye kiss he gave her last night. She wasn't going to let him get away, not when she finally figured out what she felt.

* * *

Months later, when Hermione was very pregnant, she started to notice Blaise paying less attention to her. All he seemed to do was look at his particular book. She refused to read it because she felt if she did it would be like getting to know a husband's mistress. Katie had told her this was just the hormonal overload making her paranoid and Ginny agreed. However she didn't know how Ginny could argue...She was going though the same thing. The worst part of it was that since it was nearing the end of her pregnancy she had been given (or rather Arthur had told her she was required since this was his honorary grandchild) maternal leave so she had no work to keep her mind off this particular topic.  
  
Not only was he spending time with the book, he was out a lot with Ron, Harry, and Draco. Granted he was always out a lot with Draco but the sudden addition of her best friends was slightly unnerving. What on earth was he doing? Even Ginny didn't spend as much time with her as Blaise did with his friends. She was started to believe what the odd mediwitch had told her about men loosing interest...  
  
Staring at the offending book, she decided she was going to end it once and for all. She picked it up and opened it. She frowned, confused when she found most of the pages completely empty. What on earth was so interesting about a blank book that had him reading every night for the last two weeks? She turned to the page where writing started and began to read.  
  
_Dear 'Mione,  
  
Figured that insane curiosity would get to you sometime. I wanted to find someway of doing this in a unique way and this is what I came up with (with some help from Ron and Harry I might as well confess).  
_  
_Will you marry me?_  
  
Hermione began to smile. It was unique and of course she would say yes. But it was sort of funny how short the thing was and yet how touched she was that he had done it that way.  
  
"Hermione, I'm home." Hermione smiled and walked to kitchen were her boyfriend stood, undoing his tie. She walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
"Yes." And she gave him the book and walked away.

* * *

Molly Weasley smiled from where she sat in the large garden of the Malfoy home, bouncing her grandchild on her lap. Her daughter was happy. Ginny and Draco were married and instead of a traditional reception, they decided to have a picnic. Molly scanned the crowd finding the many people there. Ron and Sapphire were there, showing off pictures of their latest trip as ambassadors for the ministry. Standing next to Ron and Sapphire were the other newlyweds of the group, Hermione and Blaise Zabini. The two had eloped the month before and Brenton had been born very recently. In fact Molly was surprised to see Hermione there after giving birth only hours before. Too bad Brenton couldn't come and see her godparents get married.  
  
Draco and Ginny stood nearby, holding their baby Jordana. They had been hoping for a boy but oddly enough got a girl, which seemed to go against both their genetic codes. Harry and Nicole were also showing off thier new born, James. Katie Bell sat in the grass nearby playing with Blair and Marcia and their dolls. Arthur was off to the side, discussing things with Aiden Montague, Angelina Johnson, and Christian and Alicia Warrington.  
  
Molly was very happy with the way things were. Now if only Marcus Flint could be found so poor Katie's heart wouldn't stay broken. Then the world would be perfect. 


	3. Chasing Forever

**To Love a Gryffindor Part Three: Chasing Forever.**

**A/N: This is the last segment of the TLAG series and the longest at 13 pages. I hope you enjoy. I dedicate this chapter to Annie who did my beta work this time around. Gracias!**

* * *

Kathryn Bell was a fifth year when Marcus Flint first made an impact on her life. It was his last year (again) and they were both Chasers on their respective Quidditch teams. She had certain ideas on how her future life was going to be at that time. She was going to graduate from Hogwarts, marry Oliver Wood, become a professional Quidditch player, retire at a good age and then teach flying at Hogwarts. She was going to have three children: two girls, and a boy who would be like Oliver in every way. Her parents were quite happy with that plan. Morrigan and Beathan Bell thought Oliver was a nice boy and indulged their daughter on her dreams otherwise.

However, her fifth year put a stop to any plans she may have had. Oliver was more than usually obsessed with his sport and Katie was not a focus at all, which was discouraging as far as marrying him went. It was the last year she spent mooning over him. With O.W.L.s and Sirius Black on the loose, she had no time to spend following as Oliver Wood's shadow. Quidditch was still one of her main priorities but she also found a love for the healing arts and started researching into taking some courses after O.W.L.s and looking forward to her N.E.W.T.s. Madame Pomfry was quite helpful on that topic. However, the biggest change in her life during fifth year was that finally a guy noticed her beyond Quidditch. Unfortunately, that boy was Marcus Flint.

It wasn't obvious at first to many people but she had noticed it. He would watch her at meals but she assumed that it was because he was her opponent and he was measuring her up for a game strategy. Occasionally he would smile at her when he caught her looking back at him. She didn't think much of it at the time.

However when they actually came within talking distance he would make certain comments directed at her that would make her turn red in embarrassment. They weren't words meant to hurt but she was unused to this attention. After that Marcus started calling her Katie Scarlet because of it and due to seeing the movie _Gone with the Wind_ with his cousin Blaise Zabini when they were younger, although that was their teenage rebellion against their Muggle-hating parents she later found out. Blaise's parents would be rolling over in their graves if they knew that their only son was married to a Muggleborn Witch and lived much like a Muggle. And loved it.

When Valentines Day came around that year, she received a single rose from an anonymous person. At first she thought it was Oliver, her true (or so she thought) love, but when she went to thank him he told her that it wasn't. Marcus tended to leave her alone after that except for the glances across the hall and the usual beating during the Quidditch games she had grown used to getting from him and his follow Chasers. After he graduated, she saw nothing of him for two years.

When she graduated and joined the Order of the Phoenix as a trainee healer, she was shocked to find Marcus Flint as a member. She was even more shocked, as time went by, as she found he had changed in more ways then just one. Physically, he had changed for the better. His teeth had been fixed, and he was finally finished growing, looking less like a troll and more like a built Quidditch player. He had grinned at her that first day and that was the start of her fall.

Of course, their relationship was very slow at first. Luckily for them, the war had ended during Katie's final year at Hogwarts. Harry had defeated Voldemort in front of the school and the following summer had been a crazy one. While she was training, Marcus was out catching the remaining Death Eaters. When they weren't doing that, they spent many days together while working on assignments for the Order itself. She had gotten to know him as something other then the Slytherin who liked to tease her in school. He still called her Katie Scarlet at times since she still seemed to blush every time he made a compliment or got her angry. She started to call him Marc, trying to find something to call him that was different as well but he would just smile at her.

It was two years before Marcus finally asked her out on a date. She had been shocked at first but later agreed to having dinner with him. It was also that night she got her first kiss. She could still remember the night in vivid detail. The red dress she wore, his hunter green robes, the restaurant, the carriage ride home, and finally the amazing kiss on her doorstep. It had been everything her romantic heart had dreamed of when she was younger.

She had been charmed by him, and most people commented that she must have been under a spell to ever imagine herself in love with him. Oliver and the twins were the most vocal about it, filling their overprotective roles perfectly. How could their Katie fall in love with a monster? She loved those three, but at times they went a bit overboard with it. She didn't see him that way. Some of the girls just smiled at her, knowing what she was going through. She hadn't been the only girl to find herself imagining "forever" with a Slytherin. Angelina had been seen Charles Montague although nothing was serious yet and Alicia was engaged to Christian Warrington.

The boys nearly had heart attacks when she told them she was moving in with Marcus about five months before the mission. They had claimed that Marcus must have corrupted their little Princess. They didn't realize that this was what Katie wanted. Alicia had been happy for her, although she wasn't really paying attention, more interested in the planning of her wedding to Chris. Angelina had smiled, hugged her and then managed to convince the twins he wouldn't do anything to her. Oliver still hadn't trusted him, never really did.

Her parents had been surprised, but were actually accepting of the arrangement. They had met Marcus soon after the pair had started to see each other and Beathan had thought him to be an "upstanding young gentlemen." Morrigan had thought it was slightly romantic that she was being whisked away to a castle in Ireland. Katie didn't know if she would consider Flint Manor a castle, but it certainly looked as if it were trying to gain that title. The only difference was the homey appeal the inside had. While Marcus' parents had been Death Eaters, they had still treasured their home as that, a home. It was not like Malfoy Manor and used as a symbol of great wealth. Katie had always felt sorry for Narcissa and Draco having to live in that place for so long. Flint Manor was a great improvement from her cramped apartment and she enjoyed the luxury of the place.

She had been living in a love-induced paradise. She was in her own home that was almost a castle, loved (or so she hoped) by a wonderful man and possibly a wonderful future. But "the mission" had ruined all that.

While the war had been over since Harry Potter's seventh year there were still much work being done to return the wizarding world back to its normal way of life. There was a crack down on former Death Eaters and every lead on them was taken seriously. Oliver, Marcus, and George were being sent to investigate a local riot that may have turned into a Death Eater summit. Katie had had a strange feeling about this during the days before they were due to leave and begged Marcus to turn it down, but he thought she was over reacting. Since Voldemort was gone, Death Eater's had no power. Katie wasn't so sure of the weakness of his followers.

That simple mission turned out to be much more than they anticipated. Katie nearly made herself sick during the days after Marcus lost contact with her. George had been found severely beaten a month later, which both relieved Katie yet made her worry even more for the other two. A day afterwards, Katie knew she was pregnant, with Marcus and Oliver still missing in action.

Seven months later, Marcia Olivia Flint was born. It had taken her awhile to finally settle on the name for the baby girl, deciding to name it after both her father and the man who would have been an honorary uncle to her. The baby seemed to take after Marcus in looks, having dark brown hair and eyes although Angelina claimed she had Katie's face.

Katie's parents hadn't been too happy about their little girl giving birth out of wedlock, but they hadn't said anything out loud. They welcomed their little grandchild with open arms. They didn't understand why she wouldn't move in with them. After all, Marcus was dead wasn't he? Katie refused to believe that.

Blaise had tried to be a surrogate father for his cousin's daughter and had done a wonderful job. But Marcia knew he wasn't her father and now that Blaise had his own family to care for, he was over less often. Draco and Ginny also helped, often watching Marcia whenever she needed someone to watch her. Because of that, Blair had become a sister to Marcia, the two growing to be inseparable.

Marcus Flint was still missing on his daughter's eighth birthday. He never got to see her first words, her first steps, and her first tooth. He never got to see her say with such pride that she was going to be a Slytherin Chaser just like her Daddy. He never even knew that his daughter existed. The world in large pronounced him and Oliver Wood dead. But Katie Bell and her friends still held on to the small hope that he was still alive and would one day return to the family that waited for him. But even they had a hard time believing that would happen after so many years.

Marcy moved her doll over to sit near Mrs. Butterworth, Blair's teddy bear. They were having a tea party to celebrate Blair's baby sister's fourth month birthday. The babies weren't really there, but it was the thought that counted, she surmised. However, she was loosing her illusion when it came to dolls. They weren't as fun anymore. She wanted to have a broom. She wanted to learn how to fly like Uncle Fred and Uncle George. Auntie Ginny had promised to teach her to play the chaser position like her parents had. Uncle Blaise had wanted her to be a keeper like him, but Hermione had told him he couldn't teach her. Auntie Hermione was well loved by her niece but Marcy thought at times she was very dull. At least with two month old Brenton, Hermione was too busy to start on her about starting to read Hogwarts a History in preparation for Hogwarts. After all, she was only eight years old.

"Marcy, what's that?" Marcy turned to where Blair was pointing. There was something on the ground at end of the road that led to Flint manor, her home. She frowned. It was not normal. Nothing was there before. Her curiosity got to her and she took Blair with her to investigate.

It was a long walk to get to the end of the drive, but they didn't care. There was a mystery to be solved. They got to the end quickly since they ran and stopped to catch their breath before looking at what was laying out on the road.

Blair gasped at what she saw. Even as young as a seven year old (almost eight she would say) she knew when something was not right, and a man bleeding on the end of your driveway was not right. She turned to Marcy, who was looking at the man.

"Blair, go get my Mama please. I'll watch him." Blair nodded and ran to get Katie. Marcy knew her mother healed people so perhaps her mother could heal this man. It was obvious from where she stood he was badly hurt. She walked towards the man to examine him closely, but she was careful not to get too close in case he was going to lash out. He was badly beaten, blood coming from many cuts all across his body both dry and wet. He had no shirt on and his pants might as well have been shorts. He had no shoes and his blondish brown hair was worn slightly long and he wore a beard. He was dirty and his hair was tangled. He would have to cut it off; there was no way to untangle that. It looked worse then the time Jordon Warrington blew gum into her hair, and that had made her cut her hair. His skin was very tan and it looked as if he had many scars on his back and stomach.

By this time Blair had managed to get back to the house, find Katie and Hermione and then rush back down. Katie and Hermione went white when they saw the man but proceeded to start to look him over more thoroughly then Marcia had.

"Marcia, Blair. Go alert the medics like I taught you, please. Tell them we have a man who is severely injured and sick and needs immediate medical attention." The two girls nodded at Katie's words and rushed into the house to contact Alicia Warrington, the head doctor at St. Mungos, by floo.

"Do you think he is still alive, Katie?"

"He appears so. He's emaciated though, so obviously he has not been well fed. He looks like he may be dehydrated as well." Katie couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. This was Oliver Wood, her friend and pseudo big brother. If this is what they did to him, what were they doing to Marcus? It was then that Katie felt the first bit of serious doubt of her boyfriend's survival enter into her heart.

"He's not very healthy. He's skin is really torn up. I was able to heal some of the more recent wounds but he will be heavily scared." Alicia sighed. It was much harder working on people you actually knew. She had done as much as she could, which was more then what she could have done had Katie hadn't started at the scene the healing spells. "His fever is down and I have started to hydrate him. Hopefully he will awake tomorrow morning." Everyone smiled grimly at the somewhat good news and departed.

Alicia felt a pair of arms circle her waist. Her husband pulled her into his chest and let her lean back and close her eyes. He knew she had had a long day and it was even worse with Oliver coming in. Chris Warrington did not like Oliver that much but even he would have had trouble dealing with him. Besides, he was Alicia's friend so that earned him points in Chris' eyes.

"Do you think he will survive this, Cia?" he asked into her hair.

"I'm not at all sure, Chris. I hope he does. If he lives Katie will regain her hope that Marcus is alive. I hope Marcus is all right. This gives me more hope because he was mumbling something about Marcus when he was brought in. Marcy deserves to see her father." Alicia was angry with the lowlifes that did this to a poor little girl. They almost killed George, Oliver may die but his fate wasn't decided yet and Marcus was still missing. It killed her inside to see how much Katie suffered because of Marcus being gone. Alicia understood completely. She didn't know what she would have done if the person missing had been Chris, she was not as strong of a women as Katie Bell. She turned and hugged her husband to her. If she lost her husband she would have gone crazy.

-- - --- ---

Oliver opened his eyes slowly, his mind taking in his new surroundings. Everything was blue and white in the medical room he was in. There was a window a few feet away and another bed that was empty. There were flowers on the bed stand next to him as well as several potions in translucent glasses. In a chair next to the bed sat a young girl, maybe eight or nine years old. She had long black hair and grey eyes that were looking at him with an odd, studious look. Her skin was slightly tanned and looked like she played outdoors. She wore jeans and a white shirt with a sweater too large for her. The color around the collar was a faded green and silver. Slytherin.

"Your awake." She said walking up to him. "That is good. Mum should be happy." The little girl reminded him of someone, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Who are you?" His voice was horse due to the fact that he was still slightly dehydrated and his throat was dry and sore.

"Marcia." She leaned her head to the side. "And you are Oliver Wood."

"How did you know?"

"Mum's pictures." He once again looked at the sweater. Slytherin colors. Maybe she was 11.

"What house were you sorted into?"

"I'm only eight, Mr. Wood," she said politely. "I have 3 more years before I go to Hogwarts. This is my dad's." She plucked at the sweater as if to make her point. "He was a Slytherin and I intend on being one too."

"Slytherin is the last house you want to be in." There was no such thing as loyalty in the house except that which furthered your own self. Even Slytherins were victims of other Slytherins. Oliver closed his eyes at the memory of a Slytherin who had been just that.

"Only Gryffindors say that. No one else seems to have a problem with them." She was quite intelligent for an eight year old. However, even her statement that her father was a Slytherin did not connect with him.

"Marcia, I thought I told you to get me when Oliver awoke."

"Sorry, Aunt Alicia. He was asking questions and I was answering them. He thinks Gryffindors are better then Slytherins." Alicia smiled at the little girl and motioned her to go out of the room. Marcia took one more look at Oliver and left to go find her mother who was working with another patient down the hall.

"Who are her parents?" Alicia looked back at Oliver who was reopening his eyes.

"Katie Bell and Marcus Flint."

"Well that explains the whole Slytherin pride thing." He smiled weakly, but he couldn't fool Alicia. She knew he wasn't at all close to being healthy again. She handed him a potion which made him go back to sleep. Sleep was the best healer in her experience. It gave the body time to heal itself.

- - - - -

When Oliver awoke once again, Alicia allowed Chris and Harry to visit. They needed to ask him questions as the arrival of Oliver had reopened the case of the missing Order members. Oliver told all. How George, Oliver and Marcus had been trapped by the Death Eaters. How he and Marcus had been tied to trees and forced to watch the men beat George before throwing him onto the middle of the road.

However, Oliver never got to find out how George faired. He and Marcus had been blindfolded and taken into a carriage where they were driven to a camp that was owned by one of the men; Goyle, he thought, but wasn't sure. They were thrown into a stall in the stables. From there, they were left alone and their Captors did not return for at least three days. After that, Marcus and Oliver only ate once a day with meager servings. It seemed that Marcus was prone to tortures the most. Oliver had his share a little each day, but after Marcus endured his beatings he wouldn't be able to move. When he was just about recovered it would start all over again, beating him till he was almost dead. Although, they didn't want him dead; they wanted him to suffer for betraying the Dark Lord, for being a traitor to pure blood.

Oliver had managed to escape a week before and managed to find his way to a road he recognized as going by the Flint home. He went there hoping that Katie still lived there. Everyone, while horrified, was glad he and Marcus were still alive.

Harry and Chris just hoped they could find Marcus in time to save him.

-

Marcus had his eyes closed. For a little bit at least he was alone in the stable stall that had been "home" for the last several years. Oliver had been in the same cell for the first three days but then had been moved to one on the other side of the stables.

Nine years. He was surprised he had survived it all. He knew part of the reason is they made sure it was drawn out, but for 9 years? Why not kill him? He would rather die right now than go through it again.

He wanted to see Katie again. Sometimes he would dream about her and it took all the pain he felt away. He loved her more then anything and at times it was all he really had to go on. She had been the light in his life after he betrayed his family by refusing to follow in their footsteps.

He could still remember the last day he had saw her. It had been a sunny day. He had woken only a minute before she did and enjoyed the short time watching her sleep. She was so beautiful sometimes and yet she didn't know it.

She had smiled up at him and they had kissed. It had been a wonderful morning and he wished he could go back to that day and never leave. He should have listened to her when she asked him not to go on this assignment.

He had planned on three days at the most. Then he would have gone home, kissed Katie silly and told her that she had been worrying for no good reason. He then would have taken her to Cellos and asked her to marry him finally. It had taken forever to get his family ring resized for Katie but he had it done before he left on the mission.

But that was all gone now. She no doubt had given up and married someone else. He would have most likely. Well, perhaps not, but she shouldn't have had to wait. He had told Oliver that if she was still waiting for him when Oliver managed to get out, Oliver was to take care of her for him. Love her if necessary. Just make sure she was safe.

He hoped he was doing just that.

- - - -

Gregory Goyle's butler opened the door to find two men standing there. There was one who he did not recognize very well but the other he did. It was hard not to be able to identify Harry J. Potter, Auror. Also with them was a woman the butler could not place. Harry smiled at the elderly man.

"Good Day, Sir. May we see Mr. Goyle please?" The butler nodded and walked down the hall to alert his master of the guests. The three walked into the room and started to look around while they waited.

"Well, Goyle certainly hasn't been living it hard, has he?" The women asked, flipping a strand of her black hair out of the way. "I don't see a single thing in this lobby that's less than 100 pounds. I thought Death Eaters were supposed to pay for their crimes, not live in luxury."

"No one managed to catch Goyle in the act," Chris Warrington commented. "He was at school when Voldemort was killed so everyone assumed that he had nothing to do with DE groups. However he was always suspected of being part of it by those of us who knew him best." He picked up a Ming vase and tossed it up in the air, catching it before it fell to the floor but wishing he had let it go. Goyle was going to pay.

"Ah, Warrington, It's nice to see you, old chap." Chris faked a smile and shook Goyle's hand. The man had not changed since Hogwarts. He was still large and nowhere near thin, only now he had the addition of a goatee and a wife. He felt sorry for the poor girl who was forced to marry that git.

"Same to you, Goyle," he responded, feeling anything but happy at the sight of the man.

"Potter, it is nice to see you and the Mrs." Goyle took Nicole's hand and kissed it, but she did not even pretend to like it. She did not feel at all comfortable with Goyle's leering. She was glad she had worn her most modest robe that day. Harry shook Goyle's hand shortly, resting his other arm around Nicole's shoulders in a possessive way. Goyle would know that Nicole was his and therefore not to be flirted with. Nicole gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to Goyle.

"Goyle, we have had some reports of unusual activity at your home in recent months."

"I haven't seen anything out of the usual. Just raising and breeding my horses."

"Really? Do you mind if we take a look at your stables? Nicole has a friend that is interested in horses."

"Certainly, please follow me."

Nicole and Harry shared a look. Either Oliver was wrong about who owned the place where he was imprisoned or Goyle was incredibly stupid. They tried not to think of the third option, the option that Marcus Flint was dead.

Goyle seemed oblivious to Harry as he continued to chat up Nicole. As time wore on, she became more and more revolted and walked closer to her husband. She was not going to allow this uncomfortable situation to ruin the raid. Goyle was going to pay.

However, it managed to work out as she noticed a shadow of a man being dragged across the yard from the stables. Apparently Goyle wasn't as stupid as they thought. He was taking Marcus to another location. She smiled warmly at him so he wouldn't know her plan and used her knowledge of wandless magic to cast a long distance paralyzing spell on the two men dragging the body.

Goyle noticed that and started to run back to the house but Chris grabbed the pudgy man's shirt and threw him to the ground. He cast a stupefying charm so that Goyle could not move and moved to follow the other two to the other location. There they found two men who were identified as Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott. Chris helped Harry drag them over to Goyle's spot in front of the house and notified an Auror regiment to come and search the house for evidence of other activities.

Nicole stood beside the body and slowly turned it over. Marcus's body was riddled with cuts, bruises, scars and signs that he was hexed unmercifully multiple times. His nose, among many other bones, was broken, his eyes were swollen shut and he lay in an unconscious state. To that, Nicole was thankful for it made her job a little easier. Gently placing her hands upon the damaged body, Nicole closed her eyes and worked a magic only known to her. In seconds she had managed to heal enough to keep him out of the danger of dying before they could get him to Saint Mungos, where more adequate care could be given.

As Alicia and another healer Seamus Finnegan took Marcus' body away, Nicole could only hope he felt no pain and that he could make it through it. Nicole walked over to where her husband and friend stood talking to Alaster Moody, feeling slightly faint after using so much power. Beside them stood Goyle, locked with a pair of magical hand cuffs that were not only locked until a release spell known to the Aurors was given, but also to Harry's voice. He advanced on Nicole, trying to scare her but she didn't move and kicked him in his shins so that he fell to the ground in pain. The three Aurors over looked the occurrence, even though Harry seemed to have a small smirk on his lips.

-

Marcia looked at the man sleeping in the hospital bed. No one knew she was there except Uncle Seamus and he allowed her as long as she didn't touch anything. Her mother, who hadn't had much sleep since Oliver arrived, was now sedated in the other room and forced to get sleep. Marcia had decided to watch over this new man who had everyone interested.

They had cleaned him up, cut his hair considerably and shaved him so he was more like how he had been 9 years before, although he could never be that again. There were too many scars along his body from the abuse it had taken from Goyle and his minions. After a complete search of the premises they had found ten more accomplices, from various Hogwarts Houses. There were also two from Beaubautons and one from Durmstang.

Marcia did not like those men. She had seen them pass by on their way to the prison ward of the hospital to be held until Azkaban Aurors could pick them up and lead them to the island prison. Dementers no longer guarded all of the prison, but only those of the highest cases such as Lucius Malfoy, had he lived. Marcia hoped the first vengeful thought of her life, that those men were worthy of the Dementer guard or maybe even the "kiss".

The man moaned and Marcia moved closer to him. No one had told her who he was. Something made her believe she was connected to this man in some way or another. Perhaps it was Oliver's brother, although she doubted it. They didn't look the same. She walked up to the bed and placed her hand on his. She remembered Aunt Nicole telling her that sending thoughts of healing acted as a wandless healing spell. She concentrated on sending that message though. She had her eyes closed so she did not see the light blue light emitting from where her hand connected with his, but her mother who was walking down the hall after her nap did see it flowing around the man and Marcia. Katie rushed into the room just in time to catch her falling child as the small girl passed out from using too much wandless magic.

There were no longer any marks on Marcus' body.

-

Marcus awoke about two weeks after he arrived, having been kept in a healing sleep by Alicia. The sleep had healed what Marcia and Nicole's healing had not although he still had internal scars from the older beatings. He opened his eyes and nearly cried out in pain as light assaulted them. Having not used them for so long had made them sensitive.

"Here, this should help." He felt someone place something over his eyes and when he opened them again, there was a sun protector that allowed him to see without so much light invading his pupils. They were stronger then sunglasses, yet seemed clearer so he could see things correctly. He looked up to see Nicole standing over him, smiling down as she helped him sit up. He didn't recognize her, as she had not come into the group until a little under 8 years ago. However he was able to guess that she was married to Harry from the label "N. Potter" on her robes. Unless she was some long lost cousin or something, but he doubted that. He smiled weakly at her, still not completely healed. He would have to learn to work his body again and that would take time even with the help of his excellent set of healers.

"I take it that a lot has happened while I was gone." His voice was hoarse from disuse. He hadn't spoken in close to a year. He had written down in the dirt what he wanted Oliver to do. Nicole smiled, understanding what he was going through. She had seen it before when she used to work in the States.

"I guess you can say that. However, right now you have a guest who no doubt can tell you all about the last couple of years. Drink this; it should help with your voice." She handed him a bluish liquid and he managed to drink it all without spitting it out. It was vile, so no doubt it did the most for him. It was always like that it seemed.

Nicole left the room, and shortly afterwards Blaise Zabini walked into the room. Marcus spared a small smile for his cousin as he walked towards the bed.

"Feeling better?"

"Depends on how you define "better". Still feel as if a Hippogriff used me as their personal landing pad. How are you?"

"Better then you, obviously. Draco would be here, but he's caught in a project at work and couldn't make it so basically I am going to have to catch you up myself."

"First, since it's on my mind, who's 'N. Potter'?"

"That would be Harry Potter's wife Nicole. She met him eight years ago. They've been married for about five years now."

"I see you're married too."

"Hermione, about a year and a half ago."

"About damn time, Zabini. You've only been mooning over that girl since school."

"This coming from the man who lusted after Penelope Clearwater yet never made a move because he feared rejection."

"No, I feared the wrath of Weasley. Surely you know of that phenomenon." Blaise chuckled. At least Marcus still had his brand of humor.

"Yeah. You should have seen that particular Weasley when he found out his baby sister was marrying Draco."

"That should have been a sight to see."

"It was, and it was even funnier watching it in replay. Nicole had brought a muggle camcorder with her to the announcement party and caught it all on tape." Marcus weakly smiled. "Let's see….Draco's married to Ginny Weasley and they have a baby named Jordana, I already told you about Hermione and I but not about our son Brent." Blaise paused to think. "Chris Warrington is married to Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson and Charles Montague are still running circles around each other although they recently made a joint business venture into a book shop specializing in out of print and ancient texts."

"Although half the time they fight more then agree on what to do." Both men turned to see Katie standing in the doorway with a smile. Marcus felt as though the breath he did have had left his body when he saw her. She was as beautiful as he remembered, changed a little as she was slightly more curvy and her hair was longer and fuller but in general the same. She walked nervously over to him and took his hand and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

What did he expect? After all, he had been gone for almost a decade and she could very well be married with several mini Katies walking about. His suspicions seemed to be verified when a small child walked in and grabbed a hold of Katie's skirt.

"Oh, Marcus, this is Marcia Flint. Marcy, this is your father." The little girl smiled at him but he was in shock. After all he wasn't expecting her at all, let alone to have her climb on the bed and tackle hug him. He slowly put his own arms around the little girl, never loosing eye contact with Katie who was smiling. He was surprised that she had waited for him, that he had a family still.

"I'm glad your back, Dad. Now you can teach me how to fly. I mean Uncle Draco and Uncle Blaise are good teachers but they always keep it too simple. Besides, they are seekers and keepers and you're a chaser, like I want to be so I'm sure you're better at it." Marcus looked down at the little girl who was rattling on about what they could do now. She definitely had her mother's friendly nature but she seemed to take after him quite a bit as well.

"Slow down Marcia. Let me catch up with you first," he said smiling at her. She smiled back and settled onto the bed next him, holding on to him.

"I've been waiting for you to come back." He looked over at Katie who had lost her battle with tears and took her hand with his free one.

"So have I, Munchkin. So have I."


End file.
